galaxyonlineiifandomcom-20200216-history
Wars on S01. Ursa Major (Philippine Server)
This topic encompasses all the documented battles/wars on S01. Ursa Major (Philippine Server). Introduction S01 PH is the first server of the Philippine version released by IGG on 23 February 2011. The earlier wars were caused by hatred of Harabas because of allegations that they farmed a resource glitcher and also reportedly recruited an AP glitcher. The post-Harabas era wars were placed onto different corps. The first war in the server to surpass the 20-day mark is the battle of Juju, in which it was the only war aside from CrazyJB that have surpassed that mark. There was a silence for 22 days during December as rebuilding for the 24-day war. The raid at MaakuRoido would reach New Year 2012. There were no wars in February because of preparations for the merger between S01 PH and S02 PH. Major won in the merger war and produced one of the largest unimpeded battles in their server, proving that PH players don't rely entirely on decoys as delaying tactics. Marycar would be attacked as part of a series of battles between the Awesome and Panot alliances;and the war lasted for 25 days and 22 hours, making her the host of the server's longest war until 7 months later. There would be even more activity in mid-2012 as there were 3 battles (cus, Vallesern, and Clericuzio) that would last for over 10 days. After a silence since September, Mylzvhinz was attacked on the afternoon of 21 October 2012. The war lasted for 26 days, surpassing Marycar's record. The merger of Philippines and S01. Ursa Major of the Malaysian version also saw wars, but were few and far between. Since January 2013, there have been at least 10 skirmishes between KAMA-MY and Panot. 2011 This was the first year of the game and from April until August, Harabas and its alliance dominated the server. 'Battle of xGeorgex' The Battle of xGeorgex was a battle fought between Harabas and FinalphoeniX somewhere between April 19 and April 20, 2011. Not much has been known about this large-scale battle. 'Battle of SayItSo' The Battle of SayItSo occurred on 1 May 2011-9 May 2011, the first known major war in S01. Ursa Major (Philippine Server). The war was "a chain result of hate" among the Harabas and its allies, when the hate for Harabas was at its peak due to the cheating allegations last April. Note: All 99 photos are in the external link at the infobox (now expired). For full-screen composites, please refer to Ronvil's pictures. 'First Harabas Wars' The Harabas Wars were 6 major battles that erupted in S01. Ursa Major (Philippine Server). It is one of the longest wars in GO2 history, lasting for 10 days. The largest battle is the Battle of Dagene, which half of the strength of each side clashed. It used to be the longest on the server until the S01 PH - Battle of Juju took longer on 22 November 2011. 'Background' Still in the era where Harabas was still suspected cheating, there were opposing views that are only if Harabas really cheated or not. This was noticed 1 month before the war, when Harabas allegedly farmed a cheater and let another donate in their corps. (verification needed) There were 6 battlefields during the war. *DCmrviruz *Lyonn *Dagene (largest) *ENGINERRING *cocoylee *Silverius The alliances were: *HACOUPBLIST (Harabas, Coulrophobia, United Planets, BLITZKRIEG, Starseekers) *Truce Card Alliance (FinalPhoenix, Terminatorz, and some other participants of the GOII WWI.) 'Battle of ManeeBuck and clay2ris' The battle at ManeeBuck occurred at mid-July 2011 while the battle at clay2ris occurred at early August. Both players were from the Starseekers corps. 'Harabas Wars 2' It happened on 12 August-15 August 2011. They lost when almost every major corps on the server battled them. Their rank dropped to 17 but significantly recovered 10 days later under a new colonel. It became Level 9 and stands on Rank 1 again. 'Battle of DarkPlanetNibiru' The Battle of DarkPlanetNibiru occurred between 27 August 2011 and 6 September 2011, the second longest war in S01. Ursa Major (Philippine Server)andthelargestinthe server overall. Its cause is relatively unknown to the public, but ROGUEWARRIOR estimated in 4 September 2011 that there were 30 million ships defending while 23 million ships were attacking. Decoys were used again after its death due to its annoying nature. BattleofDarkPlanetNibiru2.png|(8-29-11),Cybras with Nemesis laser weapon attacks a cruiser-frigate fleet. BattleofDarkPlanetNibiru3.png BattleofDarkPlanetNibiru3.png BattleofDarkPlanetNibiru4.png BattleofDarkPlanetNibiru5.png BattleofDarkPlanetNibiru6.png 'Battle of NONE' The Battle of NONE was a major battle that occurred in 7-10 September 2011. It is one of the shortest major battles in the server history although it was one of the two consecutive battles on September, the other one is the Battle of DarkPlanetNibiru. Furthermore, more Shadow Guardian special hull frigates were shown as the server advances, making those frigates top killers. Independence flagship hulls were used as tanks since they are nearly invincible defensively. NONE1.png NONE2.png NONE3.png NONE4.png NONE5.png NONE6.png NONE7.png NONE8.png BattleReport.png 'Battle of Tonins' The Battle of Tonins'was a short-lived but massive battle that occurred on the planet of FairyTail member Tonins during the morning until the night of 14 October 2011. The battle was one of the shortest of its kind, and the shortest-lived of all known massive wars in the server's history (and possibly, the whole GO2.) The last shot fired was from ibong_pipit of FairyTail, whose ship-based fleet destroyed the last decoy fleet. FinalMoment.png|The final moments of the battle. BattleReportTonins.png|Battle report 'Battle of Klef The Battle of Klef was a battle in S01. Ursa Major (Philippine Server). It is the 4th known major war on the month of October on the server and the first on November (and also the first to cross another month). Did not report about this war due to moving locations. 'Battle of ®Live, Second and Third November Wars' These two wars occurred when I was away so I barely have any idea about it. These two occurred just days before Juju. According to rafnexleni, there were 4 wars from 26 October until 11 November 2011. One of them took place at Ariel's planet. 'Battle of Juju' The Battle of Juju was a battle in S01. Ursa Major (Philippine Server). It is the second longest war in the server's (and version's) history. It is the first known battle to crash anyone's browser who visits the battle site, making viewing extremely difficult. The battle once eased up with the crashing getting infrequent. According to Kevin of Harabas, the battle had over 100 million ships prior to the maintenance. The maintenance probably lowered the ship count. Official thread: http://forum.sns.igg.com/viewtopic.php?f=23&t=20503 battleofjuju1.png|The very first screenshot of a battle at S01 PH since October 17. battleofjuju2.png battleofjuju3.png battleofjuju6-thecrash.png battleofjuju7.png battleofjuju9.png battleofjuju10.png battleofjuju12.png battleofjuju146.png battleofjuju147.png Battleofjujubattlereport.png 'Third Harabas Wars' The Harabas Wars 3 is the third among the Harabas Wars. It occurred shortly after the Battle of Juju. The Battle of magikera was a battle between (mainly) Harabas and Starseekers, beginning on the night of 8 December 2011. It began 1 day after another war, and the 3rd of the near-consecutive battles in a month. This is the first battle in which it occurs after a very large war that lasted for 24 days, which is one of the longest in the game's history. Attackers defeated her but didn't affect her rank. An RP attack occurred hours before afternoon on Philippine Time. 2012 This section encompasses all wars that occurred on S01 PH during the year 2012. Shortly after the merger of S01 PH and S02 PH on February, it became the time that the alliances Panot, CQ, Major, Master, and Awesome will be formed. Panot and CQ would become the Panot alliance, which is a pun on vital player of theirs named Bientastic, while Major, Master, and the corps Aftermath would form the KAMA alliance or the Kingdom of Awesome Masters and Aftermath alliance. The longest (unofficial) war in the game also occurred in this year. 'Battle of MaakuRoido' The Battle of MaakuRoido was an engagement between many corps on S01. Ursa Major (Philippine Server). It is considered by many as the first war of year 2012 because it occurred at the end of the year. It becomes the first large-scale war to occur at the year 2012. It ended with the attacking side as victors with a +1M ship advantage. A battle started with a clash between TripLe-SiX and Warwick on the planet of MaakuRoido, which quickly escalated into another war between the two alliances, which occured in November 2011. 'S01 PH merger wars' Shortly after the merger, the forces of S01 PH clashed against S02 PH. S01 PH won both wars. 'Battle of AAAAA' Main article: Battle of AAAAA This was the larger war between the two, and the largest uninterrupted war of the server. 'Battle of YourMaster' Main article: Battle of YourMaster This is the smaller between the two major wars of the merger. In this war Minor gained a upper hand but eventually got defeated by the Major. 'Other raids' Major (not the alliance) raids at: *tricky1322 (Undead-Masters) *neis (Coulrophobia) *viper1919 (same corps as tricky) *fake (concluded) *LaRce *evar (this and above are from CONQUERORZ, known as CQ) *techie (IronLords) *juni_paul (Roboratz) 'War of S01 PH' Further information: War of S01 PH This was a series of individual wars between Panot and KAMA alliance. This lasted from 22 March - April 30 2012. (with a 1-day gap on 17 April) 'KAMA-Panot War 2' Main article: KAMA-Panot War 2 This was a series of three battles across the server. The largest (and longest) among the three was the battle at cus. 'Battle of JVellime' The battle at JVellime just arose shortly almost a week after the war at cus. This is the second consecutive war that involves Panot alliance on the defensive. 'Battle of Clericuzio' Clericuziojune27east.PNG Clericuziojune27north.PNG Clericuziojune27west.PNG Clericuziojune27south.PNG clericuziojune29east.PNG|29 June 2012 Clericuziojuly1east.png|July 1 Clericuziojuly1north.png|July 3 North. The battle at Clericuzio is one of the most notable attacks against a colonel in S01 PH. On 5 July 2012, IGG held a maintenance (common on the server's longest wars), resetting the ship count once again. Current status has the defenders charging west portal while the attackers charge the north. 'Battle of Vallesern' Further information: Battle of Vallesern It is the third longest war of the server and fourth longest documented overall, behind CrazyJB, Juju, and Marycar. An ambush at a docking point also occurred during the war. 'Day of Three Wars' Three battles (jakk, Zanoskie, and McNight) occurred on September 8, 2012. As of 8:17 PM the same day, only the one at Zanoskie (Coulrophobia) has ended and resulted in a defensive victory. The war at McNight was consistently been dominated by the attacking side (KAMA) and thus resulted in a decisive offensive victory on 15 September. The attackers won at McNight's planet with the attackers overwhelming the defenders with over 20 million ships. (34,402,959 vs 12,640,576) 'Battle of MylzVhinz' MYLZVHINZWARREPORT.png|War result at Mylzvhinz. DAY25.png|Day 25 statistics. DAY24.png|Day 24 statistics DAY23.png|Day 23 statistics DAY22.png|Day 22 statistics DAY21.png|Day 21 statistics DAY206PM.png|Day 20 (6 PM) statistics This battle started on 21 October 2012. At first, the attackers gained the advantage. Gradually, by October 27, the defenders gained the lead and currently holds 3 portals (1 with near-tie) as of Nov. 1, 2012. The defense started to overwhelm the attackers at Day 17. The attackers were able to hold on for 2 days with only less than 50 fleets remaining. 'Battle of Vandroid' This battle lasted for 11 days. It started 2 days after Mylzvhinz although interrupted because of a version merger between S01 Malaysia and Philippines, and S01 India and S06 Philippines. So the result may be unknown. This is probably the only inconclusive battle in the server, although Panot was in the process of taking lead during the final days of the battle. 'PH-MY Merger War' After S01 Malaysia was merged with S01 PH, there were small skirmishes between both sides until November 30 when at least 4 Heroes planets were raided (fanface, trash, ryu, and wasiemodo). Philippines won on all sides. During the battle of fanface, several known figures were present. This war also led to the establishment of Tin_Ha_Mo_Tek's and Primestorm's reputation as the powerhouses of the Malaysian side. At around 10:39 PM November 30, THMT's 9* fleets started to battle face to face with its Philippine counterpart then it blown to a full-scale war that lasted until December 5. Lyfa led the shootdowns. Another war, situated at trash, lasted for one day and around 15 hours. This was smaller because fanface was attacked by powerhouses and so became one of the sub-hosts. The skirmish at ryu was a quick one but it was big. The one at wasiemodo ended the earliest. After this there has been no war though the position of the 39th war host is still vacant. There were attempted wars although it didn't last long enough to be full-fledged wars. 2013 All existing Philippine servers had wars. In this server, this year is marked by a considerable number of skirmishes or mini-wars, which last for less than 24 hours. The first two major wars were hosted by Panot players. When HarryWilliam came out from retirement recently in March, his attack on ToothFairy immediately escalated and might turn out as the 41st war of the server. 'Skirmishes' Various skirmishes occurred from January 18 until present. Among the hosts were a member of Grudge, mad_puake, EagleEye, calyxxxii, PeJade14, HellAwaitS, and MasterPuppet. A skirmish at ToothFairy of KingdomOfJustice erupted on 17 March but lasted for less than a day. Its situation though was like all other major wars, it had system lag and massive deployments characteristic of others. The defense won. Another skirmish at tidus261983 of BloodRavens occurred on March 24 and lasted for 20 hours. The attackers won with a ratio of over 3:1. 'Battle of andoy ni' BloodRavens' andoy ni was attacked on January 1, 2013. This battle is weird in some aspects owing to the appearance of two very vintage full fleets of RVs and the downing of 2 9-star DFAs. This also saw the use of Bolencia Warships retrofitted with modern weapons and 9-ship Weikes fleets, something never done since IGG made the Space Station attack. The main fighting zone was located between the West and North portals as the former was the attackers' main zone and the latter was defender territory. East portal was the main zone of the defenders. The war was won by the attackers though they lost almost 66% of their force. The war lasted for 18 days and involved large masses of ships. 'Battle of GALAXIAN' GALAXIAN is a member of FairyTail who was attack on the 9th of February 2013. Fighting raged on the West portal though it was very short-lived and barely lasted for a day. Attackers won the battle. Category:2013 Battles Category:2012 Battles Category:S01. Ursa Major (Philippine Server)